Bully Hunt
by The German City
Summary: Musume Ronshaku decides to hit on Taro Yamada and... well, let's just say that it doesn't end well for her.
1. Prologue

Musume Ronshaku simply smiled and laughed as she left another one of her newly-dumped "boyfriends" behind, drained of his money and utterly crushed. He had spent every last yen to take her out on expensive dates and to purchase pricey gifts for her, but now that he was penniless, he was utterly worthless in her eyes. Sure, he was devoted, but Musume wasn't looking for guys with devotion. In fact, she just lived for that moment when a man's eyes filled with heartbreak.

As her laughter died down, Musume pondered who her next victim would be. Draining men of their life savings and smashing their hearts afterwards was fun and all, but it got repetitive after a while. And besides, her father could provide her with all the luxuries that money could buy. The problem was finding out what she could do instead.

While she mulled this over, she pulled out her phone and went to her contacts list. As she scrolled through it, she glimpsed the name of her friend, Kashiko Murasaki. Musume instantly remembered what she knew about the girl; namely that she was a huge slut. The term was harsh, but accurate, as Kashiko had a reputation among their group for sleeping around. Not only that, but she was also capable of practically enslaving men to her using sex, an ability that Musume both respected and envied. She had slept with a respectable number of men herself, but not to the point where she could enslave them to her without blackmail. Besides, she enjoyed crushing them more than having them.

Musume came to a complete stop as she suddenly realized something. She started turning in place and muttering excitedly to herself, a huge grin spreading across her face. In her head, she thought of three simple English letters which formed a well-known acronym in her own language. Musume quickly speed-dialed her friend and told her about what she had planned.

"Like, ohmigod Musume!" Kashiko laughed, "That is the best idea you've ever had! Like, ever!"

"I know right?"

"So who's the unfortunate victim gonna be?"

"Oh, I've got an idea." Musume grinned evilly as she cast her thoughts towards a certain boy with black hair.


	2. Monday

It was another day in the life of Ayano Aishi. In other words, she was once again stalking her beloved Senpai, Taro Yamada. It was before class on Monday and he was reading a book seated upon the edge of the school courtyard fountain, as always, surrounded by chattering students.

So far, it had been a good day for Ayano. No new rivals had shown up to talk to her Senpai, so maybe this week would be one where she could relax and simply watch her beloved from afar without having to worry about some hussy stealing him away.

Of course, life was never as easy or simple as that, as Ayano soon spotted a certain bully approaching Taro out of the corner of her eye. Musume Ronshaku walked with a sway in her hips which made a number of students in the central courtyard take notice, most important of all, Taro Yamada.

"Whatcha' readin' Taro?" the fashionable girl asked in a sultry manner.

"Uh, it's-"

"Oh, never mind. It's not important anyway. Follow me, I want to talk with you, privately." With that, Musume strode away, and an uncertain Taro hesitantly got up and followed after her.

Ayano silently seethed. How dare that skank just walk right up to him and order him to follow her like it was nobody's business! She couldn't just do something like that! With her head full of thoughts of bringing horrible suffering upon Musume, the yandere quietly followed the other two teenagers.

Musume led her confused classmate out to the southwest corner of the school. Upon reaching the area, the girl sat down on a bench and motioned for the boy to sit next to her. Upon doing so, the girl scooted closer and slung her arm around his shoulders. Taro tensed at this sudden invasion of his personal space, but ultimately didn't object to it. Ayano, who was currently crouching behind a nearby bush, would've objected loudly and violently, but didn't so she wouldn't give herself away.

"W-what did you want to talk about Musume?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that me and my friends are having a… let's call it a 'special get-together,' this coming weekend, and we decided that we wanted you as our 'special guest.'" As she talked, she not-too-subtly pulled the neck of her shirt down, giving Taro a good idea of what she was talking about. "It's going to be _lots_ of fun."

"O-oh?" Taro squeaked, his thought processes slowing to a crawl.

"Well, I'm not _forcing_ you to come or anything, so you don't have to if you don't want to," Musume pulled away, "but I'll give you until Friday to tell me if you _really want to."_ The bully smiled cutely, causing Taro's heart to skip a beat.

"W-what if I don't want to come?"

"Oh, we can just reschedule the thing and ask another boy," Musume stated flippantly. "I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would just _love_ to have some fun with five sexy girls." With that, she winked at Taro, and got up to leave.

Meanwhile, in the bush, Ayano raged silently. She wanted nothing more than to pop out and beat Musume bloody. Her foremost thought was to reveal herself and tear the bully's guts out. Her earnest desire was emerging from the shrubbery and ripping the popular girl to pieces. However, with a miraculous amount of self-control, she remained hidden and waited until the bully had left.

Ayano cast her gaze towards Taro, who was in the process of rebooting his mental faculties. As his train of thought got back on track, he stared downward, mulling over what Musume had told him. He didn't know why he specifically had been chosen as the "special guest" for Musume's "get-together" with her friends, but the thought that they would ask another boy upset him for some reason.

If he were any other boy, he would've run after Musume and told her that he accepted her offer. But he wasn't "any other boy," and decided that he would think it through before he decided on whether or not he would accept. With that, he got up and left.

Ayano remained in the bush. Her phone as out and she'd snapped a photo of Taro before he left. As she gazed lovingly at her newest picture of her beloved Senpai, she thought about how she would deal with her newest rival. Ayano knew she had plenty of ways to deal with Musume, but for now… she slipped her hand under the waistband of her skirt.

Line Break

It was 3:30 PM. Ayano had decided to stalk her classmate Kokoro Momoiro to the girl's restroom to see if she could find out why they had taken an interest in her Senpai. She made sure to follow at a relatively safe distance so she wouldn't be noticed. Finally reaching the restroom, Ayano settled behind the wall to listen in on the bullies.

She had no idea what she was in for.

"So, did you give him the invite?" one of the other girls asked.

"Yeah, totally," Musume confirmed.

"Do you think he'll accept?" another bully inquired.

"Oh, please. He's a teenage boy, and you know that any of them would throw their lives away to have sex with a girl," one of the others interjected. The rest nodded their heads and laughed at this while Ayano grit her teeth behind the wall. Her Senpai was _not_ like that!

"So you got the 'surprise' ready too, Musu-chan?" one of them, Kashiko, asked.

"Only if you got some of your 'friends' all picked out," Musume replied.

Ayano frowned, wondering what they were talking about as Kashiko stated that her "friends" were currently being picked.

"Good!" Musume giggled, "I can't wait to lock him in chastity and turn him into our little NTR sissy bitch!"

The yandere girl tensed up. _What. Did. She. Say?_

"Oh totally," another bully agreed. "It'll be so much fun to see him get crushed when he finds out he's not getting any of _this."_

"Yeah!" Musume said excitedly, "In fact, I'll tell him that maybe if he's a good boy all week, he can be let out of the cage for a second round with one of you guys."

"You're so mean Musu-chan," one of the others squealed, "Giving him a taste, locking him up, and then lying about letting him out is so _horrible!"_

"But that's what we love about you Musu-chan," stated another one of the girls, "Anyway, are you planning on keeping him around?"

Musume considered the question, then answered, "I might keep him around for a little longer than my other boy-toys, and if I get bored of him, I can always just throw away the key!"

Ayano decided that she'd heard enough as the other bullies laughed at the idea of Musume just leaving Taro locked in chastity. She quietly stalked out of the bathroom and into the hallways, where she broke into a sprint. As she dashed through the halls of Akademi, only one thing was certain to her: she absolutely _could not_ let those _little witches_ get their _disgusting claws_ on _her_ Senpai.

Unfortunately, Ayano hadn't been looking where she was going and ran headlong into someone else, getting knocked down in the process. She was just about to scream her head off at the offending party when she saw exactly _who_ she had run into.

"Ow, watch where you're going next time, alright?" Taro Yamada had also gotten knocked over from the collision, and as he got up, he offered his hand to Ayano.

Ayano stared at his hand, and as she did, a thought occurred to her. She could tell him what she overheard in the bathroom, and then Senpai would never even _consider_ Musume's offer. She stretched her hand out to take his, when another thought occurred to her. She could take care of Musume her _own_ way, by herself.

The two ideas warred briefly within Ayano's head, and ultimately, the latter won out. She retracted her hand and stood up by herself, mumbling a quick apology before turning around to leave. As she walked, Ayano clenched her fists. Musume would regret ever even _considering_ Taro as her victim. Ayano would see to that.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday morning saw Ayano Aishi walking towards her Senpai's classroom. Normally, she would only go there to sit in his seat and rifle through the things inside it, but this time she wouldn't be doing that. Ayano had a mission this time. A mission to try and get Musume Ronshaku away from her darling Senpai.

As Ayano arrived at her destination, she brought up the app that Info-chan had sent to her phone to find Musume's desk. The app listed her being seated in Row 1, Column 1. Ayano identified the desk and approached it, taking out a pen and piece of paper she kept on her at all times in case she needed to write something down.

" **Stay away from Taro Yamada you piece of shit!"** Ayano wrote. The yandere folded up the note and placed it inside the bully's desk. However, Ayano wasn't so stupid as to think that a mere threatening note would be enough to intimidate Musume. So for good measure, she also placed a dead rat inside the bully's desk. With her job finished, Ayano quickly fled from the classroom.

'Let's see how that dumb bitch likes a taste of karma,' the yandere thought gleefully.

Line Break

It was now the 1:00 lunch break, and Ayano was quite pleased with herself. Near the beginning of class at 8:00, a piercing shriek had resounded throughout the hallways of Akademi. The source had no doubt been Musume, who had discovered the rat's corpse in her desk. As the other students dispersed, Ayano followed after Kokoro again as she went to check on Musume.

The bullies once again converged in the girls' bathroom, and Ayano once again hid behind the wall to eavesdrop on them.

"It was _so disgusting_ ," she heard Musume say. "There was a _dead rat_ in my desk." The others expressed their disgust.

"Whoever did it must have been, like, some sick freak or something," one of them stated, to which the rest nodded their assent.

"Yeah, but that's not all." Ayano heard the rustle of paper. "They also left this note in my desk too." The others shuffled in closer to look at it. One of them snorted after a few seconds of silence.

" _Stay away from Taro Yamada?_ Sounds like we're dealing with some stupid lovesick pansy here."

"I dunno guys," another said nervously, "If this person put a dead rat in Musu-chan's desk, then I'd hate to see what else they'd do."

"Oh don't worry about it guys," Musume said flippantly, "I'm not worried about some crazy stalker coming after me."

"But what about the stuff that's been happening the past few weeks?" This question caused Musume to sigh.

"They already caught the killer last week, remember?"

"But people were disappearing even before that girl came back to school." Musume opened her mouth to argue, then considered her friend's words.

"Okay, you have a point there," she conceded, "But I can't just give up on Taro after I already gave him the offer."

"So you're just gonna keep going?"

"I have to," the leader of the bullies said resolutely. The other bully just sighed in resignation.

"Alright Musu-chan," she said, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Hey, I don't need to be careful," Musume objected, "I have you guys to back me up!"

"Aww, Musu-chan!" The other bullies all trapped their leader in a big group hug, and Ayano took that as her cue to leave.

As she walked down the hall, Ayano chewed angrily on her thumbnail. The note plan, despite being an enjoyable one, hadn't worked. Now she had to resort to more drastic measures. Murdering someone and getting away with it wasn't easy, but it was well worth the effort. The problem would be finding a way to kill Musume without anyone noticing.

Ayano pondered about the school grounds and which place was usually deserted most of the time. An answer came to her almost immediately; the Hedge Maze! No one ever went into it, so it was the perfect place to carry out a murder. Ayano ran off to prepare for her latest plot. She would be late for class, but she needed a few supplies first.

Line Break

Ayano watched and waited at the front entrance for Musume to come and find the note she had left in the bully's shoe locker. She had gathered all the supplies she would need and placed them in the Hedge Maze for later. Now all that was left was to lure Musume into the Maze with the note from "Taro."

Soon enough, the bullies all came to change their shoes. Musume opened up her locker to find the note.

"Huh?" the lead bully muttered, "What's this?" She opened up the letter and read its contents. "Why would Taro want to meet me in the Hedge Maze?"

"What was that Musu-chan?" one of the other bullies asked, skipping over.

"This note from Taro says he wants to meet me in the Hedge Maze at 5:00," replied the frowning Musume.

"It's a trap," the other bully deadpanned.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

With that, Musume tossed the note and left Akademi with her friends. Ayano grit her teeth in frustration at having wasted her time gathering the supplies at lunchtime. Now she would need to gather them _again_ the next day because the teachers would find them in the Maze and put them all back where she had found them.

Her plan ruined, Ayano decided to stalk Senpai until he got home. As she watched him, another stroke of brilliance hit her. Ayano thought of a sure-fire way of luring Musume to the Hedge Maze after school. The yandere grinned evilly as she eyed the cell phone just barely peeking out of her Senpai's back pocket.


	4. Wednesday

On Wednesday morning, Ayano sought out a bucket. It pained her to do so, but she would need to dump water on her dear Senpai. She wasn't doing this out of malice or anything, but she needed to get his cell phone, and this was the easiest way to do it.

The young Aishi soon located a bucket in a girls' bathroom conveniently placed next to a sink. She filled it with water and went downstairs to the courtyard where her Senpai would be. Ayano paused to admire him for a moment before she started running towards him. When she got close enough, she intentionally tripped and fell over, sending both the bucket and its contents flying. The yandere was right on target, drenching her beloved Senpai from head to toe in water.

"Gyah!" the third-year exclaimed. He then grimaced as he surveyed his wet clothing, and sighed. "Be more careful next time, okay?" he said before he ran off to go change. Ayano watched him go before heading in another direction.

The yandere went out through the back doorway rather than the front entrance so no one would think that she was following her Senpai. She peered around the corner of the building to see the third-year enter the shower rooms building. With great caution, Ayano followed after him.

When she reached the door to the boys' washroom, Ayano peered inside to make sure her Senpai was in the bath. Confirming that he was absent, Ayano snuck over to his locker with the help of Info-chan's app. Opening it, she found Taro's wet uniform, his gym clothes, and what she was looking for; his cell phone. The temptation to steal his uniform was a great one, as was the temptation to go and snap a picture of her Senpai in the nude, but with tremendous restraint, she took only what she had come for, closed his locker, and rushed out of the room. Mere seconds after leaving the boys' changing room, while she was heading towards the exit with pilfered cell phone in her pocket, Shiromi Torayoshi appeared in front of her, blocking said exit.

The first thing that ran through Ayano's head was, 'Oh, crap!' She did _not_ need a member of the Student Council making her life more difficult right now.

"Whatcha doin' Yan-chan?" the white-themed girl asked casually.

"Nothing." The young Aishi stated.

"Doesn't look like _nothing_ to me," the Student Council girl persisted.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about," the yandere insisted, getting irritated.

"Oh, but I _am_ concerned," Shiromi retorted. "After all, it just wouldn't do for one of our prestigious school's students to be engaging in… _lewd behavior._ "

Ayano blushed, but kept her cool.

"I wasn't taking pictures," she said before trying to squeeze past the other girl. "Now will you let me through?"

"Nope!" Ayano received a shove in response, keeping her trapped. The yandere grit her teeth in frustration.

"What do you _want_ from me Torayoshi? Some sort of signed confession to a crime I never committed?"

"There are lots of things I want Aishi," the other girl said, suddenly serious. "And there's a certain someone who _you_ want _really badly,_ " she stated with a smirk. "Badly enough to _kill for._ "

Ayano, unsettled by this statement, prepared to do… _something,_ she wasn't sure what though, when Shiromi turned to leave.

"But I've wasted enough time here," she remarked flippantly. "I'll see you around Yan-chan."

Ayano, startled by the sudden departure, but not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, raced in the direction opposite of where Shiromi was headed. Finally alone, the young Aishi reached into her pocket for her Senpai's phone, only to find a note instead.

 **"Theft is a serious crime Yan-chan,"** the note said, clearly from Shiromi. **"You'd best not let me catch you doing it again, or there'll be 'trouble.'"**

Angered, Ayano tore the note to pieces, threw them on the ground, and proceeded to grind them into the dirt. That damn woman! She sounded teasing even in her handwriting! Now Ayano couldn't lure Musume to her doom by sending her a text message using Taro's phone.

As she fumed, Ayano pondered about how she would isolate Musume now. She couldn't throw water on her Senpai again, because doing that a second time would make him think she was doing it on purpose. The only other way would be to try and pick his pocket, but being so close to him would definitely make her lose her cool and fail, so that wasn't an option. She _could've_ gone to find Shiromi to try and take her Senpai's phone back by force, but that girl wasn't someone she wanted to deal with in a direct confrontation, so that was also out of the question.

Ayano ultimately decided that getting Taro's phone again wasn't happening, so she thought about what she could do instead. Ayano stood and thought for a little while until she realized something. 'I could just befriend her and ask her to follow me into the Hedge Maze,' she thought with a face palm. 'No need for any complicated messaging.'

Ayano checked the time and found that she still had around an hour before class officially started. With that, Ayano decided to prepare yet again for her Hedge Maze murder plot.

The first thing Ayano did was approach Musume for a task to complete. The bully's request was simple enough: get her a pack of cigarettes. Luckily for the yandere, Info-chan sold cigarettes for only one panty shot. So as she stood outside the Info Club's window, she sent a panty shot she had in reserve and caught the cigarette pack before it could hit the ground. Soon, the cigarettes were in Musume's hands, and Ayano was in her good books.

Now came the more difficult part. Ayano took the trash can from the cafeteria and brought it down to the garden where she set it down next to the shed. The members of the Gardening Club simply assumed that she was there to pick up trash and went about caring for the plants. Ayano, making sure nobody was looking, carefully picked Uekiya's pocket for the key to the shed. Looking around once more to make sure that nobody was looking, Ayano opened up the shed and found what she wanted; the circular saw. Placing it inside the trash can, the young Aishi woman left the garden and headed over to the Hedge Maze with the trash can in tow and thankfully managed to make it without another run-in with Torayoshi. Ayano had also wanted to grab a plastic tarp from the Art Club, but only members could take tarps, and attempting to steal one would have been much too difficult, so she would have to do without one.

As Ayano placed the trash can down and removed the saw, she wondered if the spare uniform she got from Info-chan was still in her locker. She ran over to the shower rooms building and entered the girls' side to check her locker. Opening it up, she was relieved to find the spare uniform still in its place. With her preparations all set once more, Ayano went to class.

Line Break

Seven hours later, classes were over for the day, and the students were all cleaning up. Ayano, on the other hand, went to go find Musume. She knew that the bullies would converge in the same restroom after school every day, so the yandere took a route that would allow her to intercept the lead bully before she reached it.

Upon meeting with Musume, Ayano asked the bully to follow her with the promise of showing her "something cool." The yandere led her unsuspecting victim out of the school building and into the Hedge Maze where she would meet her untimely demise. They soon reached the center of the maze where Ayano had left the trash can and circular saw.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Musume asked with a frown. "It doesn't look very 'cool' to me."

"Oh, there never was anything 'cool' to show you," Ayano said casually as she picked up the saw. This caused Musume to become wary of what was happening.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the bully asked, suddenly afraid.

Ayano gave no reply, but instead started up the saw in her hands. "This is for Taro, you bitch!" she declared. Musume only screamed as the yandere lunged at her and shoved the saw vertically down her front. Blood fountained out of the gaping wound all over Ayano and the grass, dying it all a brilliant scarlet hue. As the young Aishi woman pulled the saw away, the corpse of the bully unceremoniously fell to the ground, creating a sizable puddle of gore.

Ayano just stood there, staring at the limp sack of flesh, blood, and bones that had once been a person. She knew that she should've felt something. Elated and overjoyed that another rival had been removed from her path towards her Senpai, horrified and nauseous that she had bloodied her hands yet again, or even satisfied and justified with herself that such an awful person was now gone. Yet, Ayano Aishi felt nothing at the death of Musume Ronshaku. It made sense in a twisted sort of way. The only person who was capable of invoking emotion within her was Taro Yamada, nobody else.

With those thoughts, Ayano knelt down beside the corpse and got to work cutting it into pieces. During the process the bloody mess got even bigger than before, but the yandere didn't mind. A little mess was a small sacrifice for getting away with murder.

The next thing Ayano did _wasn't_ to start disposing of the corpse, but to go over to the shower rooms building to get herself cleaned up. The reason why she didn't do this earlier was because cutting apart Musume's body had sprayed more blood on Ayano, and doing that with a clean uniform would've defeated the purpose of getting it in the first place. Plus, running to the incinerator all bloody would've been suspicious. She knew that the delinquents would've been the only ones to see her around this time, but she didn't want to take too many risks.

Ayano got herself clean and changed, and without further delay, returned to the Hedge Maze to proceed with disposing of the corpse. She placed the limbs, head, and bloody uniform inside the trash can, and ran to the other side of the school building to drop them in the incinerator. She didn't turn it on yet, because the incinerator would lock itself until it was done burning whatever was inside it, and that took _forever._

Ayano headed back to the Hedge Maze to pick up Musume's torso and the saw and returned to the disposal area, only to find that someone had activated the incinerator in her absence. Ayano groaned at this setback, then shot a glare towards the delinquents. She was certain that one of them had activated the incinerator just to give the other students a hard time, it seemed like something they would do. With the incinerator cut off, Ayano disposed of the torso and saw in the dumpster, making certain that they were both hidden by a large garbage bag so no one would notice them.

With the body and murder weapon taken care of, the only issue was the bloodstain in the Hedge Maze. Ayano _could_ just leave it there, since no one ever went into the Maze, and rain was predicted for tonight. However, the yandere wasn't willing to take the risk that a teacher would go in there and find the blood, then call the police over, who would find Musume's torso and the bloody saw in the dumpster, find Ayano's fingerprints on the saw, and then arrest her. Therefore, Ayano went to the girls' bathroom to grab a bucket an fill it with water. Then she returned to the Hedge Maze with it, and carefully dumped it on the bloodstain in a way to make certain that it would all soak into the ground.

With all her tasks complete, Ayano decided to stalk her Senpai until it was time to return home. When that time came, the police weren't called to the school, so the young Aishi woman knew she had succeeded in covering her tracks. With the knowledge that she had safely gotten away with murder once again, the yandere stalked her Senpai until he got home, and then she went home herself where she went to bed, satisfied that she had successfully protected her Senpai again.


	5. FinalEpilogue

The next day, Ayano spent all of her spare time watching her Senpai. She noticed that a missing poster for Musume had gone up, but she really couldn't care less about that. What she _did_ care about was how handsome Taro looked as he sat and read his book at the edge of the fountain. She snapped several pictures of him for later, and noted the apple he took out. She already had several of his apple cores at home, but why not one more? In the back of her head, she reminded herself that she needed to go into town to get him another gift for the week.

At the end of the day, Ayano absently wondered what she should get her Senpai this time. She didn't want to give him a plush animal, since teenage boys didn't like those. She didn't want to give him chocolates again, because that would make her seem unimaginative.

As she thought it over, she pulled out her phone to look at her photos of him. She looked through them as though inspiration were hiding inside them somewhere. Turns out it wasn't hiding, as it was in plain view. Her Senpai was always reading a book, so it would make sense to give him one. This in mind, Ayano left Akademi to go get her Senpai a book he would like.

In Buraza Town, Ayano searched for a bookstore. She soon found one and entered, wondering what kind of book her Senpai would appreciate. She paused at this thought. Did she even know what kind of books her Senpai read? Ayano began to panic. She didn't know what her Senpai liked to read! How was she going to get him a good book if she didn't even know that?

As the young Aishi woman began berating herself for not paying close enough attention to such a detail, she was broken out of her thoughts by another person's voice.

"Are you okay?" Ayano's head snapped up to meet the gaze of someone who only could've been an employee of the store.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she replied unsteadily.

"Really? You looked like you were having a panic attack there."

"I'm alright," Ayano insisted. "I just don't know what book to buy for this person I like."

"Oh? The boy you like is a reader?" the employee grinned. "Maybe I can help. Who is he? He might be one of our customers."

Ayano decided that this person wasn't a threat. "His name is Taro Yamada, and he spends most of his spare time reading."

"Oh, Taro! He comes in here pretty often," the employee led Ayano to another part of the store and brought down a book. "He's been aiming to catch this book for a while now, but he hasn't been able to since it sells out so fast, even though we get weekly shipments of it."

Ayano looked the book over. "A romance novel?" she muttered.

"Yeah, he usually buys this kind of literature, so he'll appreciate it."

"Thank you very much," Ayano said with a smile. "Just do me a favor? Don't tell him I bought him this book, okay?"

The employee made a zipping motion across his lips. "You have my word."

With that, Ayano purchased the book and ran home to wrap her newest gift to her beloved Senpai.

Line Break

Friday morning saw Ayano walking towards her Senpai's classroom again. This time, she would be leaving a gift instead of a vermin carcass. She placed the wrapped box atop his desk with the customary note she usually left with it. **"From your secret admirer."** Sure, it was clichéd, but it got her message across, and she hadn't seen him throw out her gifts even once. Her task complete, Ayano left the classroom in a rush.

Classes went by in a haze for Ayano, and she could barely concentrate on her schoolwork. This earned her a reprimand, but the young Aishi couldn't really care about that. At last, it was the end of the day, and Ayano went to see how her Senpai was doing. She found him in the courtyard, as always, but this time, he was reading the book she had gotten him. Ayano's heart skipped a beat, then she gave a little squeal of joy before she ran off.

Ayano's flight took her to the locker room, where she came to a stop in front of her Senpai's locker. The yandere stared at it for a while, then brought out the note she always kept on her person. It was a note telling the receiver to meet by the sakura tree on the hill behind the school.

The yandere deliberated with herself over whether or not she would put it in the locker this time. She would walk up to the locker, on the verge of putting the note inside, then move away again and continue pacing. This went on until a number of students began to trickle in to change their shoes and leave school.

Ayano Aishi sighed and put the note back in her pocket. She couldn't do it this time. She was disappointed with herself for being unable to work up the nerve to confess her love for a guy. As she changed her own shoes, she settled for stalking her Senpai again. Maybe she'd be brave enough next week.


End file.
